Avengers One Shots
by A-Timid-Dream-of-They-and-Them
Summary: A collection of some wonderful Avengers One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Trapped in a room**

**Word Limit: 2000- 2100**

**Word Count: 2058**

**A/N: I know, I don't normally do Avengers fan fiction, but I am so excited for Endgame this Friday that I can't hold it in any longer. This prompt is my own. I own nothing.**

Tony Stark sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was at his desk in his labatory. Everyone was either in the kitchen or in the living room, waiting for Tony to start their weekly "Buddie's Dinner and Catch-up." But he had to get this report done. Pepper was trying to get him to take more responsibility when it came to the company. After another three minutes of staring at the screen, Tony jumped when J.A.R.V.I.S gave him a message.

"The Capsicle has left you a text, Boss Boss Manager Cool Dude," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "Come down right now or we are starting without you." Tony sighed and chuckled a bit. After defeating Thanos and bringing everybody back from the soul stone, the Avengers minus the Guardians, the Black Panther, and Doctor Strange had decided to try to make amends after the whole Accords situation and were all living together in Stark Tower. It worked, but it stressed everybody out at times. It still worked though.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I told you to not use my contacts in my phone when you're telling me messages," Tony laughed, standing up and stretching out. Some of his contacts were very weird.

"What would you want me to use, Boss Boss Manager Cool Dude?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked. At this point, Tony was walking down the many flights of stairs to the first floor. He waved J.A.R.V.I.S. off and finally entered the kitchen to see all of the Avengers there.

Steve was at the stove, keeping the bean soup warm and Rhodes was already sitting at the table, staring at his phone. Clint was talking with Natasha about some assasain mission or other, and Bruce was listening awkwardly. Thor was sitting on a couch with Loki and they were staring at each other awkwardly. Scott was comparing basketball trading cards with Sam and Bucky. Wanda was talking with Carol and, to Tony's suprise, Peter. Peter saw Tony standing there and waved a hand in greeting. Tony smiled in return and walked over to the group.

"Come on, Leia is clearly the best jedi in all of the Star Wars movies," Wanda said. Carol shook her head.

"You read way too much fan fiction, because I'm pretty sure, based on the movies that I've seen- oh, hey Tony," Carol said hello, looking at Tony with her normal annoyed look. She had never seemed to like him very much since he tried to call her "photon girl." Peter stood up and gave Tony a hug. He pulled away after a few awkward seconds.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter said cheerily, "Nice to see you again!"

"I didn't know you were coming, Peter," Tony said, "I thought that you still had school. Also, are you ever going to call me Tony as I have told you too?" Peter shook his head.

"No, summer break started yesterday," Peter shrugged, "Mr. Stark is here everybody! Mr. Rogers can stop being moody now." Steve rolled his eyed playfully at the boy. He was quite fond of the now fifteen year old. Everbody made their way to their designated seats with Tony and Steve at either end of the table. They all sat there awkwardly for a little bit until Carol finally said something.

"Care to share what you were working on earlier that caused the gravity to be shut off, Mr. Stark?" Carol asked, directing the question at Tony. Steve leaned forwards, obviously wanting to hear the answer too. Tony blushed.

"Again, you can call me Tony," Tony sighed. Carol raised her eyebrows at him and Tony continued, "Just a little anti-gravity experimentation. It was supposed to be confined to the lab." Wanda scoffed quietly. Like anything was ever confined to Tony's lab. One time, his half finished suit had burst through the wall of the room where she, Natasha, Loki, and Carol were having a MASH marathon. That was a very weird night.

"Tony, you need to be more careful with that. You might end up being turned into a green monster whenever you get mad if you play around with gravity and anti-gravity too carelessly. And close the doors when you're working," Bruce chided. Tony stuck his tounge out at him, which caused pretty much everybody at the table to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Tell the Star Spangled Capsicle with a plan to not throw his sheild around the house and I'll happily oblige," Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, and that was only once because Wanda asked me to," Steve said, annoyed at the billionare inventor. Wanda snarled at him for ratting her out.

"Whatever you say, Iced Americano. I heard that Starbucks named a flavor after you," Tony poked more fun at Steve. Steve stood up angrily and pointed a threatening finger at Tony.

"Stark, I'm warning you-" Steve began, but he was cut off by Tony.

"Okay, whatever," Tony interrupted. Steve scowled at him and sat back down. Sam was the first to break the silent tension after a few awkward minutes.

"Anyways, Natasha beat me in a fight yet again today," Sam said, awkwardly picking at his bean soup. Natasha gave him a wicked grin.

"Sorry, but you said no holding back," Natash grinned widely, "I'm not in the position to argue with whatever you say." Clint, who was sitting next to Sam, laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sam. Natasha has harmed my ego more times then I can count," Clint said sympathetically. For the rest of dinner, the group maintained conversation without things getting too heated, despite Steve and Tony being clearly annoyed at each other. However, Tony noticed Wanda, Carol, and Peter giving each other quiet grins and all three seemed to be seconds away from bursting out laughing. The moment dinner ended and everybody put their dishes in the diswasher, Wanda pulled out her red magic tricks and froze Steve while Peter shot webs at Tony. Both weren't able to move.

"This is an intervention!" Carol announced, using her powers to hover a few feet above the ground and glow, "Everybody is annoyed by you two and you can't see why! Wanda, throw them in the shed!" The other Avengers stood still, staring at the group who had managed to subdue Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Wanda waved her hands and flew them up the stairs to a room that even Tony didn't know existed. The door opened, Wanda sent them in, and it closed. The second the door closed, it appeared to be gone. Tony ripped the webs off of himself and stared at Steve. Neither of them noticed the cameras on the ceiling.

"What the heck?" Tony said, though what he said was very much stronger than that. Steve wholeheartedly agreed with that statement.

"Were we just thrown in a room with an exit that we can't see and nothing in it by a few millenials and a teenager?" Steve asked. Tony nodded, clearly frustrated by the situation. Suddenly, a voice cam over an invisible speaker.

"So, you're stuck in there until you stop being brats towards each other. We'll know. Have fun!" Peter and Wanda's voices came together. Steve and Tony stared at each other. There was no way that they were staying in the same room of an extended amount of time. Tony touched his earpiece to call J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Yes, Boss Boss Manager Cool Dude?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked. Tony caught Steve staring at him and blushed. He really needed to change his contact names before Natasha heard hers. That would end incredibly badly.

"I need you to break me out of this room," Tony said conversationally. There was a long pause. Steve raised his eyebrows at this. J.A.R.V.I.S. and his British male voice normally answered immediately after being asked a question.

"No can do, Boss Boss Manager Cool Dude," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Tony furrowed his brows.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"My system has been overridden and I have no control over the doors of this house," J.A.R.V.I.S. responded. Tony threw the earpiece down and swore. It was probably Peter's friend Ned who hacked into the database. Or maybe it was Carol. She was fairly good with computers. He looked over at Steve who was sitting on the floor.

"Looks like we're stuck here until we make up and stop being brats," Steve said, "Just a day in the life." Tony scoffed at him. Steve raised his eyebrows and expanded, "You're not the only one who can make a joke, Stark."

"Yeah, whatever."

…

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were sitting in the living room, watching the camera that was monitoring Tony and Steve as well as Peter, Wanda, and Carol who looked insanely smug and proud of themselves. Bruce finally broke the silence.

"So how did you guys override J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Bruce asked. Carol, Wanda, and Peter shared a wicked grin.

"Well," Carol began, "We used my computer to hack into the database and partially reprogram J.A.R.V.I.S. to stop him from opening any doors and to use the contacts in Mr. Stark's phone to refer to anybody. The contacts were very interesting." Bruce looked impressed.

"There are several protections put around the database that have been proven nearly impossible to crack," Bruce said faintly. Carol shrugged. She wasn't going to tell him, but they were very easy to crack with Kree technology.

"What's my contact name?" Natasha asked curiously. Peter and Wanda shared a look before bursting out laughiung. Once he had pulled himself together, Peter answered her.

"The All Powerful Widow of Nat," Peter wheezed, doubling over again, "And Mr. Barton is Male Katniss."

"WHAT?" Natasha and Clint yelled.

...

"Looks like Natasha and Clint are mad about something," Steve stated, "Wonder what." Tony sighed. When the kids hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S. they probably saw his contacts and told everybody who they were in his phone.

It was nearly an hour before they spoke again.

"Listen," Steve said, causing Tony to look up from his hands, "I don't know what I did to annoy you, but could you tell me what I did to you so we can get out of here sooner?" Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Everybody hates me. Well, except for Peter and Pepper," Tony chuckled darkly, "I'm arrogant and annoying. But everybody loves you. You always take charge and do the right thing. I just make everybody frustrated. Your turn. What did I do to annoy you?" Steve nodded and thought about the question.

"Well, first of all, there was the whole Germany thing. And then you always give me nicknames. That annoys me so much," Steve said. Tony drew in a breath.

"Yeah, I should probably stop that before you guys kick me out of my own tower," Tony said. Steve nodded. Everybody was getting annoyed with him.

"Can we agree to try to get along?" Tony asked. Steve made a face like he was thinking about it but then smiled.

"Of course, Tony," Steve said, putting emphasis on the last word. Tony smiled, stood up, and stuck out his hand. Steve took it and they probably shook hands for a few seconds too long. Suddenly, the door that wasn't there opened. The two men looked at each other before rushing out of the room to the living room, where the rest of the Avengers were sitting. Tony put on his best angry face, ready to give the three who had dared to lock him in a room for over and hour with Steve Rogers, but everybody ignored him and Steve.

The entire group seemed to be watching a movie that Tony believed that he may have seen part of a while ago. Peter, Wanda, and Carol had their eyes glued to the screen and didn't even glance at anything else. After a few minutes, Tony got annoyed.

"What the heck?" He said loudly. Peter looked up like she was surprised that he was there.

"Oh, hey Mr. Stark," Peter said in his normal cheery manner, "We were wondering where you and Mr. Rogers had gone, so we started movie night without you." Tony stared at him. Was anybody going to acknowledge what had happened? After a few moments, Tony and Steve sighed and joined the group. Behind their backs, Peter, Wanda, and Carol high fived quietly. This was a very successful intervention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Training**

**Word Limit: 2000+**

**Word Count: 2366**

**A/N: I own nothing. This is sort of about the relationship between Wanda, Peter, and Natasha. This does not contain spoilers of Endgame to my knowledge. I haven't even seen the movie by the time that I'm writing this.**

Natasha entered the training room of Stark Tower. It was ten in the morning by now and she needed to get started on her schedule soon or she wouldn't end up doing anything at all. It was harder and harder to get up after the Dusting and the final fight with Thanos. Sure, they got everybody back from the soul stone, but that didn't erase the memories. Natasha could not forget the glow in Thanos's eyes or that stupid purple chin of his.

But she had to. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't.

Clint, Peter, and Doctor Strange were already in there. Clint was having a practice fight with Peter which Peter was very clearly winning, as he kept on shooting webs at Clint, sticking the arrows to his bow so he couldn't really do anything. Doctor Strange was sitting there, levitating several feet above the ground, watching the fight with an appraising look on his face. For somebody his age, Peter was doing surprisingly well getting over the Dusting. Certainly much better than Natasha would be if she had been disintegrated.

Finally, Clint noticed Natasha standing there. He signaled this to Peter, who looked up to see Natasha. The young boy rushed over and gave her a quick hug. She was like an aunt to him. Peter then ran over to annoy Doctor Strange.

"Hey Nat," Clint said, hanging up his bow and arrows, "You're finally up." Distracted from his deep thought by the incredibly hyper teen, Doctor Strange looked up. He set himself down on the floor.

"Hey Clint," Nat said hello, "And yes, I have been up for hours crying my eyes out with Wanda, thanks for asking." Clint looked up at this.

"Is she doing alright?" Clint asked quietly. Natasha ran a hand through her hair and huffed through her nose. Ever since, well, ever since she had felt responsible for Wanda. The poor girl had no clue what she was getting herself into when she joined the Avengers back in the flying city days. And losing her brother could not have made that any easier.

"I don't know. She still feels awful about the whole Vision situation and can't forget the soul stone or the snap or anything else," Natasha sighed. Clint nodded in understanding. Natasha continued, "She's probably coming down in a little bit, so be nice." Clint snorted.

"I'm always nice," Clint defended himself. Natasha rolled her eyes and went over to the treadmill, powering the machine up. She plugged in her headphones and began to run at an incredibly fast speed to the tune of YouTube diss tracks. They were pretty bad, but she needed something to listen to rather than Peter's pop culture references. It might be worth finding a podcast she liked. She hardly noticed as Clint and Peter began running next to her. At least until Doctor Strange came over and tugged her headphones out of her ear. She powered down the treadmill, annoyed and stared at him quizzically.

"You need to drink water. You've been running for nearly an hour now and I highly doubt that you have had any water since when you first woke up. The last thing I want is you collapsing. And don't think you're off the hook either, Mr. Barton and Parker," Doctor Strange added giving them all a bottle of water. Natasha rolled her eyes at him but obliged and drank the water. After a bit of whining, Peter and Clint did also. Finally satisfied, the doctor went to speak with Bruce about something or other. Natasha decided that, since she was already stopped and her adrenaline had stopped pumping, she would stop with the treadmill.

Natasha walked over to the bench and sat down, sipping her water and watching Peter and Clint run and chat about this or that. Soon enough, another life form sat down next to her. It was Wanda. The girl had finally come down from her room. Her eyes were still puffy, but she seemed okay.

"Hey Spell," Natasha said, rubbing Wanda's back and using her nickname for her, "Are you up for anything today or do you want to binge watch The Crown?" Wanda snorted and rubbed her forehead.

"I need to get active," Wanda murmured.

"Okay, want to practice throwing stuff around using magic and stuff with Strange?" Natasha offered. Wanda shrugged like she didn't care but then walked over to the designated throwing stuff around area that was added to the training room after Steve kept on throwing his sheild around the house and it hit Tony in the head. That was a very interesting day. Natasha told Wanda that she would be right back and headed out to the main living room where Bruce and Strange were talking about something to do with magical brownies. Natasha sighed. They were so weird sometimes and she really hoped that Bruce would be discontinuing the baking experiments.

"Strange, get over here and throw stuff around with Wanda in the training room using magic," Natasha said, earning some raised eyebrows from the two men. Doctor Strange sighed and followed Natasha to the training room. He had learned to not argue with Natasha when she was clearly serious about something and vice versa.

The two entered the room to find Wanda already levitating several cushions using her magic. She threw them up into the air once she saw Doctor Strange, and he caught them in a portal to the cushion box in the corner. It was a rather stupid exercise that they had come up with a while ago during one of the "party" nights, also referred to as, "Everybody stays up the entire night and goes absolutely loopy." They hadn't had those in a while. Every few throws, Wanda would switch it up and throw a cushion over her shoulder and then another promptly another way, just to see the Doctor struggle.

"Really Doctor?" Wanda chuckled when he opened a portal right over her head, causing cushions to tumble down onto her head. She magicked them off of her and launched them back at Doctor Strange, who easily put them back in the cushion bin. They kept this up for a while before Doctor Strange declared that he was tired and something about being a Master of the Mystic Arts that Natasha didn't care enough to listen to. He declared a that every few hours anyways. As he swept from the room. Wanda stood where she was for a few seconds, running her fingers through her hair before letting out a heavy sigh. She slowly made her way out of the training room, avoiding everybody's eyes. Peter and Clint slowed down their treadmills so they could talk without panting up a storm.

"Is she okay?" Clint asked. Natasha waved him off and hurried from the room and down the hall to where Wanda's room was. Knocking quietly, Natasha entered the room to find the red head crying at her desk. Natasha approached slowly and pulled up a chair. Wanda seemed to finally notice her and gave a start.

"I'm sorry," Wanda muttered, hugging her knees closer to her chest, "I tried, I really did, but I can't get everybody out of my eyes. Vision. Pietro. All of those people in Wakanda who died before I came and used my little magic tricks to stop those war machines. The snap. I just can't forget anything." Natasha pulled her chair a little closer to where Wanda was sitting so she could rub her shoulder calmingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Natasha said firmly, "And I'm not sure if you will ever be able to forget what happened. We tend to remember events with strong emotions associated. At least, that's what Bruce said." Wanda looked up and out the window, staring at the scenery around them.

"It's my fault Vision's dead. I destroyed the mind stone and then Thanos turned it back and I couldn't stop him," Wanda began, but Natasha cut her off.

"I already told you, nothing is your fault. Why would I lie to you?" Natasha asked.

"To make me feel better," Wanda mumbled. Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled the younger girl into a hug, which she returned. Suddenly, the door opened. Natasha sighed. She must have forgotten to lock it. Natasha and Wanda looked up to see Peter standing there, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I just- never mind, I'll go," Peter said quickly.

"No, it's fine Peter, come in," Wanda said. Peter still looked unsure, so Wanda used her magic to close the door. Peter walked over to the two women and pulled up yet another chair.

"Sorry, I was just, well, panicking in the training room and I didn't want Mr. Stark to know and he can get into my room and I knew that you were in here, and I panicked some more, and-" Peter rambled before Wanda cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter," Natasha said, "Slow down and tell us what happened." Peter took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a moment before he could speak again.

"Well, I was talking to Clint after getting off the treadmills and I saw a flash of orange and it reminded me of the soul stone and of all of that and of the fight with Thanos and it is so stupid that I react like this to the most stupid things!" Peter exclaimed, his voice growing louder as he went along. Wanda nodded. She understood exactly how he felt.

"But why didn't you want Tony to know?" Natasha asked, already knowing the answer. Peter sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes

"He already does so much for me and he's really busy and I don't want to worry him over anything," Peter fretted. He then turned to Wanda and asked, "Are you okay? You looked really upset earlier." Wanda shrugged.

"I don't even know at this point," Wanda answered, wringing her hands, "I don't know anything at this point. My world used to be grounded in reality but then I got dragged into this, and all that great stuff." Natasha nodded in understanding.

"Before I became an assassin, I wanted to be a nurse," Natasha stated, earning a few incredulous laughs from Peter and Wanda, "And then I was recruited and here I am, living in the same house as Tony hecking Stark."

"I guess that none of us saw this coming," Peter said, pulling his knees to his chest, "I sometimes think about how my life would be different if I never got bitten by that spider." Natasha and Wanda looked confused, so he elaborated, "I got my powers by being bitten from a radioactive spider during a field trip to Oscorp. The suit really just enhances them." Wanda snorted. Of course Peter would figure out how to be bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip. Only him. Natasha looked over at Peter to see him biting his lip, clearly trying to suppress some emotion. And then Peter broke down again. Wanda looked at Natasha, confused at what had set him off.

"I don't know what to do!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing bunches of his hair, "I don't know where to go next or how I can forget anything that happened but I need to or I'll never move on, but I don't know if I should!" Peter tried to control his breathing but ultimately failed, and eventually collapsed into sobs. Wanda reached over and patted his shoulder uncomfortably, not sure how to deal with her own emotions, much less somebody else's. Natasha moved her chair closer to Peter so she could try to calm him down. Eventually, Wanda and her were able to calm him down, and just when that happened, there came a knock at the door. Peter's eyes widened.

"I'm hiding," Peter whispered, "Don't tell Mr. Stark." Peter then dove under the bed so he was hidden from view." Natasha stood up and answered the door. It was Tony.

"Hey, do you know where Peter is? I haven't seen him around for a while," Tony asked. Natasha thought very fast. She didn't want Tony to worry, but he would make things worse probably if he tried to talk to Peter.

"He said that he wanted to be alone for a while when I saw him last," Natasha lied through her teeth. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Tony resolved, "Also, why were you in Wanda's room?"

"I am supporting her in the aftermath of the war," Natasha said through gritted teeth, "Not everybody can just forget. Also, what part of somebody wanting to be alone do you not understand?" Tony rolled his eyes and went to look for Peter to talk to him anyways. Natasha closed the door and he came out from under the bed.

"I should probably go before he tries to use the tracker he set up and he realizes that Ned hacked into it," Peter said, standing up to go out of the room. Wanda thought for a moment.

"Isn't Ned that guy you build Star Wars Lego sets with?" Wanda asked. Peter grinned and nodded.

"He would go insane if he knew Scarlet Witch knew who he was," Peter chuckled quietly.

"You know what Peter?" Natasha asked, causing the young boy to look up from his shoes, "Why don't we just have a movie marathon slash game day slash hang out all day? We can tell Stark where you are so he doesn't go ballistic, but I can use my identity as an assassin to let us hang in here without interruption." Peter nodded, visibly relieved that he wouldn't have to face the world any time sooner. Sure, Mr. Stark was great and all, but he was sort of out of touch sometimes.

For the rest of the day, the three watch old movies, played way too much Go-Fish, and comforted each other about the memories from the war that still haunted their days and their nights even more so. It would be okay. They would be okay. Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:In an alternate reality, Wanda and Peter decide to stop the airport battle before it started through baking brownies.**

**Word Limit: 3500-3600**

**Word Count: 3592**

**A/N: I own nothing. I don't know how well this sticks to the actual movie. No Endgame spoilers.**

Peter swung up to the nearest rooftop and dropped down onto it. He was finishing up his patrol when this nice old woman gave him a pan of brownies that she was carrying for helping her find her chameleon. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about six o'clock. He should probably get back soon for dinner, but he could probably eat some of the brownies first. However, when he turned around to sit with his back against the wall, he saw somebody else on the rooftop.

Wanda had been walking around Queens with a hot cup of tea, thinking about the whole Accords thing. She didn't want to be controlled, but Rogers kept on pressuring her to resist the whole panel thing and then he ran off with Barnes after the blowing up situation. It was only a matter of time before Stark went after him with some of his friends and this literally turned into a civil war where Wanda would be forced to side with Rogers.

And then she almost dropped her tea when she saw the person in the red and blue skin tight suit swinging from building to building using webs with what looked like a pan of brownies in his hands. Wanda threw her tea into the nearest trash can and ran after the swinging person. They looked like they stopped on top of this small apartment building, so Wanda raced up the fire escape of the building, coming to the roof just as the person turned around.

Now that she had a better view, Wanda could see that the person in the suit was male and that he was in fact holding a pan of brownies. They did smell good, but that wasn't the point. His suit seemed to be spider themed, which would make sense with the webs. Seeing Wanda with the red magic in her hand, ready to attack if need be, the spider dude stumbled a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Wanda questioned, her voice quiet but deadly. She had never heard of a swinging spider person on the S.H.I.E.L.D. data bases, so this person was clearly not well known among the organization, and, for that matter, the Avengers.

"I'm Spider-man! Your friendly local crime fighter!" the person behind the mask said cheerily. Based on his voice, he was very young. He held out a piece of brownie to Wanda and asked, "Want some?" Wanda scoffed and shook her head. The boy shrugged and put it back in the pan, clearly not wanting to take off his mask to eat it himself. He looked for a moment at Wanda and then said, "Wait... are you that Scarlet Witch person?" Wanda paled, not expecting to be recognized so quickly, but there really was not point in denying it. So she nodded.

"What's your name?" Wanda asked curiously. Spider-man hesitated.

"You promise that you wont tell the authorities who I am?" the boy asked. Wanda nodded, understanding why he wouldn't want the authorities to know who he was. If they had a clue, he would be sucked into the Sokovia Accords issue, which was very well known by now. The boy looked around for any cameras and saw none. He then pulled off his mask and Wanda sucked in a breath. He was even younger then she had thought. Way too young to be swinging around a city, fighting crime. He then stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Peter Parker." Wanda shook his hand, and the boy shoved a brownie into his mouth and swallowed before continuing, "What brings you here?" Wanda gaped at him.

"Why do you think? Haven't you heard of the Sokovia Accords? I'm here to clear my head," Wanda said. How had Peter not heard of the Accords? They were huge in the news.

"Oh, those. Forgot about them for a second. Yeah, I get needing to clear your head sometimes," Peter said, shoving another brownie into his mouth, "Are the Avengers fighting over it?" Wanda sighed and nodded.

"It's like their going to have this huge fight and we seem to be split down the mid- Oh, shoot," Wanda said, the color draining from her face, Peter looking at her quizzically, "Oh, god. I heard Stark and Rogers comparing recruits the other day among other stuff. Stark said that he had found somebody in the New York City area, shoot." Peter's eyes widened with realization.

"So Tony Stark is going to come to me and try to recruit me to fight in what is essentially a civil war. What even is my life?" Peter groaned, dragging his fingers down his face, "I don't want to fight anybody. And which side are you on?" Wanda thought for a moment.

"I can't sign the Accords," Wanda confessed, "But I don't want to pick a side." Peter nodded in understanding, and then seemed to have an idea.

"Wait, so you can control minds, right?" Pete asked, causing Wanda to nod in confirmation, "So, what if we figured out how to get the Cap and Iron Man in the same room, but, like, really inconspicuously. Or maybe we could go to wherever they're going to be fighting and pretend to be on different sides but then figure out how to stop it. Like, we could use comms to communicate and everything!" Wanda laughed at his fan boying expression, but then actually considered it. It could actually work if they tried hard enough.

"That could work," Wanda said, "We would have to communicate in a weird way, though. Like..." Wanda looked around and her eyes landed on the brownies in Peter's hand, "Through brownies. We can get each other's numbers and use a brownie related code so when our phones are tapped, nobody will know who we were talking to." It was such a stupid idea, but they could probably make it work.

"Okay... here's my number," Peter said, pulling a piece of paper out of his suit. Wanda took it and pocketed it.

"Expect a text," Wanda said, "I have to run before the Cap thinks that I'm on Stark's side." With that, she walked down the fire escape and disappeared into the streets of Queens.

Peter sighed and began walking back home, not going through the window or Aunt May would get really suspicious, as she wouldn't have seen him come home. He changed in the nearest alley way and plugged in his earphones. Once he got to the apartment, he said hi to Aunt May, but then stopped when he saw Tony Stark in his living room. Shoot.

It was a blur as Stark explained how he had accepted the internship application that Peter had never sent and then asked to speak to Peter alone. Peter didn't want a billionaire in his room, but that wasn't really his choice. He led Mr. Stark to his bedroom and shut the door.

"I never submitted an application," Peter stated, getting that out of the water straight out, "So why are you here?" Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter's brashness. He had expected an easy to convince starstruck fourteen year old. This would be a bit harder then he thought. Tony decided to get his business clear to the kid.

"You're the spider kid, right?" Tony asked. Peter, needing to stop this whole thing with Wanda, thought it would be in the world's best interests to be honest and therefore nodded.

"Spider-man," Peter clarified quietly, and Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows. Peter didn't need to hear what he was obviously thinking. He already knew that he definitely didn't fit the "man" part, but it sounded better than "spider-boy."

"Wow, okay, that was easier then I expected," Tony said, his eyebrows at the teen standing before him, "I thought that you would try to tell me that the YouTube footage was fake or something along those lines." Peter sighed and went over to the computer in the corner of his room, sitting down on the stool nearby it.

"You know, I do actually know why you're here. I know about the whole Sokovia Accords thing, so you don't need to be all secretive about it. It's plastered all over the news," Peter said. Now, that was only partially true. The local news wasn't following the story on a day to day basis, but if you listened in at the right time you could hear them giving minor updates. Peter hoped that Tony Stark didn't follow the same news as him, or he would have to play it off as being a newsaholic. But it was true that the Sokovia Accords did come up in conversation at school among the super hero obsessed teenagers quite often. Tony looked around the room, trying to think of what to respond to that statement with. He decided to follow the kid's lead and just say what he was obviously thinking.

"I think a little trip to Germany may be in order," Tony said, sitting down on Peter's bed and looking the kid in the eyes.

"Nice," Peter said sarcastically, "You come into a fourteen year olds apartment, claim that the fourteen year old in question applied for an internship and that you accepted, forcing said fourteen year old to be a part of something that he shouldn't be a part of, and, let me guess, will probably black mail the fourteen year old to be part of that something by threatening to tell their aunt about their crime fighting activities." Tony looked around the room awkwardly. He didn't think he was being that obvious, but then Peter rolled his eyes and asked, "Why Germany?" Tony hesitated.

"I can't tell you that right now," Tony said warily. Peter scoffed.

"That sounds awfully fishy to me," Peter stated, "I'm in as long as you make up a good cover story for my aunt, preferably something about the internship as it would make the most sense." Tony agreed and the two shook hands on it. It was then confirmed that Peter would be leaving in the next hour, which meant that he only had a bit of time to plan with Wanda.

As soon as Mr. Stark left, he rushed back to his room, ignoring the protests of Aunt May, and fished out his phone. There was already a text from Wanda that read _Hello Peter. I've been hearing from the __fourth of July brownie that we're heading to the best German brownie place in the world. Have you heard anything about this? Or has metal brownie not approached you yet?_

Peter grinned at the code words. It was actually rather funny, and it would presumably be confusing for an outsider. Peter tapped the icon to edit Wanda's contact name and decided that she could be the red velvet brownie. It was highly likely that Mr. Stark would try to tap his phone, and this would hopefully make him scratch his head a bit. Peter sent a text back immediately after reading.

_Metal brownie did in fact approach me and mentioned the very same German brownie place. I might see you there, but I do highly doubt that it will be as good as the places down here in Queens, _Peter typed, making it so it was hard to tell from an outside perspective what was part of the code and what wasn't. Peter then put his phone on the loudest ringer possible so he could hear it if Wanda responded. He then rushed to pack and had just finished when he heard his phone going off. He picked it up and swiped to answer.

"Hello, red velvet brownie," Peter grinned. He could almost hear Wanda roll her eyes from the other end of the line, "So, how the heck are we supposed to stop the metal and fourth of July clashing in the mixing bowl? Because all of their different components from what I hear would make a nasty fight." Wanda thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, Halloween brownie, I think that we'll just have to separate the metal and fireworks after they very nearly start to compete for the flavor in the final brownies. I can't exactly stop the plane that's taking me to the German brownie place. This brownie thing is so stupid," Wanda finished dryly.

"Okay, so I personally think that we can stop the new brownie mix if we already brought enough for an elementary school bake sale. And I'm being serious about that part," Peter said, a plan forming in his mind.

"Okay, explain that and maybe I'll agree," Wanda said. They talked on the phone for another fifteen minutes, as that was the point when Peter really needed to go, and Mr. Stark's driver was already waiting outside. The brownie code was a bit hard to understand, but they were able to work through a plan that seemed so insane that it sounded like something Tony Stark would do.

They just hoped that it would work, or this could get very messy, very fast.

…

It was the day that they were going to the airport. Wanda had never felt so stressed, even more stressed if she knew that she would be fighting twenty Iron Mans single handedly. It was just that there was so much at stake. If her and Peter's plan didn't succeed, well, she wasn't even going to think about it.

It was a rather stupid plan, but so idiotic that it would theoretically be able to stop the battle long enough for phase two to go into action, which was equally as dangerous.

Wanda licked her lips and stared out at the airport before her. Stark had just arrived and was talking to the Cap, but Peter was nowhere in sight. That was interesting. Wanda could guess that he was their sneak attacker for dramatic effect. And she was right, because just a moment later, Peter swung out from where he was hiding and stole Rogers's sheild. Wanda hid her snort behind her hand.

"Hey, everybody!" Peter said cheerily, though it was clear that nobody but her and Tony knew who was under the mask. Peter looked at Rogers, who was trying not to look too frustrated that he no longer had his shield until he could get it back from the dude in the spider suit, "Hi, yeah, I know that you're happy to see me." Peter then artfully slid a pan of red velvet brownies from under the shield. Wanda snorted, earning some odd looks from Clint and Bucky, "Want, some brownies? I thought that everybody would get hungry, so I also wanted to be prepared." That was Wanda's cue. She stepped forwards a little bit so everybody could see that it was her who was talking.

"Yeah, I also brought some sunscreen in case anybody needs it. It just looked like the sun would be beating down on our faces and it never hurts to be prepared," Wanda smiled innocently. Rogers looked at Wanda with a look that said to cut whatever she was trying to do right now. Stark had a bit more of a verbal reaction.

"Kid, I told you not to bring anything with you," Stark said, "And might I ask, when did you find the time to bake those?" Peter shrugged and pulled his mask up very slightly, only revealing his mouth which a brownie was promptly shoved in. Peter pulled his mask back down.

"I got the mix at that German brownie place near the hotel," Peter said, causing Wanda to barely be able to conceal her grin. Peter turned and looked at Wanda, who had now begun to put sunscreen on her face, holding up the pan, "Want some?" Wanda shook her head and rubbed in the sunscreen.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to get cramps later," Wanda said, rubbing in the last of the sunscreen on her face and moving to her neck with liberal amounts of the lotion. They needed to drag this out as long as was possible.

"Understandable," Peter nodded. Rogers stepped forwards and gave the two incredulous looks.

"Look, what the heck is going on here?" the fourth of July brownie spat, "Wanda, I told you what your signal was at the planning session, and this isn't it." Wanda frowned and screwed up her face like she was trying to remember something.

"The planning session, uh, I don't think I was listening," Wanda shrugged. Clint gave her a look that very clearly asked if there was something happening. Wanda inclined her head slightly, which she knew Clint would take as a definite yes. Rogers huffed in frustration and Wanda nodded sympathetically.

"Sunburns?" Wanda asked, looking around at the group, "Look, I already told you guys to put some on earlier, but no, you guys said that you would be fine." Natasha looked between Peter and Wanda and seemed to make the connection, because her mouth formed an O and she nodded slightly. Wanda gave her a look that told the older woman to not blow their cover but looked away before she could see if Natasha had responded in any way.

"Kid, you had better not be-" Stark began, but he never got to finish his sentence because the last thing that Wanda said had initiated phase two. Wanda prayed that Natasha and Clint would go along with it and not ruin everything. Peter had shot webs at Stark and had essentially nailed him to the ground with the sheer amount of webbing there was. Rhodes and Black Panther ran forwards to help, but Wanda used her magic to control their minds and allow them to be webbed up by Peter. Natasha just looked the other direction and Wanda grinned.

However, Team Cap would probably take this as the initiative to start running towards the Quinjet, so Wanda collapsed several trucks to block their path while Clint, catching onto the whole thing, thank goodness, sent shock arrows towards Bucky, Falcon, Lang, and Rogers while Peter webbed them up. With the sheer power of the heroes the webs were binding, they would probably only last for a few minutes.

"Thanks Clint, Natasha," Wanda said, waving at them. They grinned and waved back. She then turned to Rogers and Stark, "Look, you guys are being complete idiots. Yes, I'm talking to both of you. You're involving people who don't want to be part of a huge fight in a huge fight. Also Cap, if you wanted people to know that Bucky was innocent, you could have just told the authorities to do a lie detector test. Or something of the sort, S.H.I.E.L.D. probably has something way more advanced. Or maybe Bucky here could do what any normal person would do and try to get some footage of the people who were controlling his minds. Or maybe the whole thing could have been at a place with way more security cameras, I don't know." Peter swung forwards and stood next to Wanda.

"And you could also try to renegotiate the Accords, but what do I know, I'm just a random dude with some common sense. Also, Mr. Stark, I thought it was very nice that you plucked a fourteen year old from their home without telling them where they were going or what the were doing until they got to Germany. However, thanks to Wanda here, I already knew about the whole thing, so there really was no use in trying to cover it up. I also noticed that you tapped my phone, just so you can be more inconspicuous next time," Peter said dryly. Rhodes looked at Stark with disapproval on his face.

"You're telling me that the kid is fourteen years old? Really Tony?" Rhodes asked in annoyance. Tony didn't really have anything to say to that. Wanda grabbed one of the red velvet brownies and tore off a small piece.

"Now, how about you guys be the team you're supposed to be and actually be mature about this whole thing?" Wanda suggested, "The webbing should wear off in about two hours. Could I have that brownie pan, Peter?" Peter obliged, and Wanda took another brownie and ate it. They were rather good and she did have no idea how he was able to smuggle them into the airport without Stark noticing.

For the next hour or so, Peter and Wanda played Go Fish with Clint and Natasha and ignored the expressed annoyances of everybody who was webbed up. It should have been two hours, but the super strength that came with everybody's suits was able to break through the webs in half the time. The moment that Stark got up, he rushed over to Peter and began to yell at him, which Peter wholeheartedly ignored, instead pointing him over to Rogers, who had just gotten up.

In the end, the two had reached an agreement to attempt to renegotiate the Accords and to send Bucky into hiding until they could convince Ross to at least let him have a lie detector test. Conveniently, Bucky still knew the words that had hypnotized him so they could at least use that as evidence if there was a court order. Stark took the suit away from Peter, but Peter really didn't care, as he still had his own. He and Wanda made promises to meet up every two weeks at the little bubble tea shop that was near the library.

They just hoped that they wouldn't need to stop something like this again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: ****Can you do some one shot based on the magic trio (which contains Wanda, Strange and Loki)?**

**Word Limit: 2500-2600**

**Word Count: 2570**

**A/N: Thanks for suggesting the prompt, reviewer Miva. I own nothing.**

Loki sighed and sat on the fire escape of a his apartment building in New York City. He had disguised himself as a random millennial so protesters wouldn't go insane wherever he went. He could never go back to Asgard at this point and had decided to try to live among Midgardians. He had gotten a job at a coffee place and was renting a small apartment. It was okay, but he still felt like he wasn't being his full potential. Loki could have been so much more, but he was scared to go further for fear of hurting people again.

It had been five years since the Battle of New York. Three years of pain and heartbreak and fear and regret. But he had made it through. He just wished that he could be himself again.,

Loki shivered as the sun began to set and chills came through the air. He should probably get inside before it got really cold. He climbed back through the open window and checked his phone. Loki had recently figured out how all of the electronics worked and he had to admit that they were shockingly useful. He scrolled through his messages and had very few texts. One of them was from the Library saying that his book was ready for pickup. And then he wasn't there.

The last thing that Loki remembered was seeing a sudden shift in the lighting, and then he was suddenly in an armchair, facing a guy in blue robes with a red cloak draped around his shoulders.

"Well, Loki," the man said, "It's been quite a long time." Loki was rather confused, so the man elaborated, "Since you overran the hospital I worked at with injured people. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme of this dimension." Loki shook Strange's hand and then realized that he had changed back to his normal appearance. Shoot. Loki tried to change back to his random millennial appearance, but couldn't. He looked at Strange, who had a small smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Because I told Strange about you," a female voice behind him muttered. Loki turned around to see a young woman behind him who was levitating a book out of the library. She had clearly not expected to be heard and blushed furiously when she realized that she was.

"Wanda, I told you that if I'm hiding you from the government you have to ask to take books out first," Strange said in exasperation. Loki whipped his head back around to look at Strange, who seemed to be rather calm and was only feigning frustration. Wanda ignored him and sat down in the other armchair, starting the book that she had just pulled off the shelf.

"This is Wanda Maximoff. We are currently roommates as the government wants to arrest her and I can just send her to the mirror dimension if they come tearing down my door," Strange said, causing Wanda to raise a hand in greeting. Loki stared at the two of them.

"So you are both wizards?" Loki asked. Wanda shook her head.

"Nope, I'm a screwed up science experiment and Stephen likes to be called a Master of the Mystic Arts," Wanda volunteered. Loki couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Strange ignored this.

"So to answer your question, I brought you here because I have noticed you and your magical talents. I have brought you here to offer you training in the Mystic Arts on top of what you already know and a place to live," Strange said bluntly, "I have been trying to put together a team of people that are able to take control of magical threats to Earth and that is also one of the reasons why Wanda is here. She has been helping me protect our reality."

"Okay," Loki said, surprising himself, "Can I get my stuff from my apartment?" Strange looked surprised that Loki had agreed so quickly, but quickly recovered and opened up a portal to Loki's dingy apartment. Loki grabbed a few items and was back within five minutes. Strange pointed him towards his room and then went back to the library to read with Wanda. Loki looked around the room and let out a breath.

"What the heck did I just do?" Loki groaned to himself.

As it turns out, it was actually one of the best decisions that Loki had ever made. He was able to be himself, didn't work a crappy job, and was able to spend time with people who didn't find him insufferable like Thor did. Wanda actually turned out to be one of the nicest people he had ever met, though she did tend to be frustrating sometimes.

Specifically when she mixed up the library. That was really frustrating, but Strange could find any book in an instant, so that was helpful. The trio ended up becoming an evil fighting group of magic people, and Loki quite liked that. However, they did have to operate in secrecy and Wanda was a fugitive and Loki was wanted for millions of dollars in damage to New York City.

Despite that, Loki was happier than he had been in his life.

…

Loki sighed and sipped his coffee. It was too early for this. Wanda had woken him up at three in the morning to watch some weird television program about recent developments in art history. It was now six in the morning and Wanda was working on a poem to submit anonymously for a poetry contest across from him at the table. Loki had read it a few times to give a critical eye and it was rather good. Wanda laid down her pencil.

"Okay, how about _Staring across the water- I see traces of them- everywhere _for the first three lines?" Wanda asked. Loki frowned slightly in thought.

"I think that it's good, but you could probably add some sort of fire metaphor in there somewhere-" Loki suggested, but was then cut off by Strange bursting through the door. He looked calm yet frazzled. Wanda and Loki immediately stood up and rushed over to him.

"Mess up in the fabric of reality and the mirror dimension merged with the real world," Strange stated like that happened every day. Loki changed his appearance to a random sorcerer dude and Wanda stole a sip of his coffee. Loki rolled his eyes. If he wasn't so fond of the girl, he would have gotten revenge far before now.

"Through the portal, it's in San Francisco," Strange urged them. The three stepped through the portal to see a rather scary sight. There were fractals everywhere and the sky appeared to be falling. There also seemed to be a massive rip in the air that distorted everything around it. People were running around, trying to see what was happening.

"Okay Wanda, use your mind control to evacuate everybody and then help Loki and I close this thing," Strange said. Wanda rushed of to do what he said and Loki began to use his magic to stop the sky from falling and to un-merge the mirror dimension and this dimension while Strange began to essentially sew up the rip in reality. When Wanda returned ten minutes later, Loki and her began to put the world around them to rights by pushing back the distorted area to one small place. They would then have to hold it there until Strange finished sealing the rip.

The funny thing is that holding pretty much the weight of a dimension on your shoulders is hard. Very hard. Loki and Wanda were struggling to keep it under control and Strange was only halfway done.

"We need to release it," Loki yelled to Wanda. She looked at him like she thought he was insane, so he elaborated, "It's a possibility that condensing all of this matter down this small will create a black hole." Wanda's mouth made and o shape and she nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Strange," Wanda called, "We're about to do something stupid, so try not to lose your focus." Strange only grunted in return, so Loki and Wanda took that as the cue to release their fields of protection that was containing the effects of the rip in reality. The immediately put up protective boundaries between them and the buildings so nothing would be damaged and the rip in reality would be contained to only the park. Strange was three quarters done by now.

The distortion was essentially now running around all over the place, trying to take down the shields and Wanda, Loki, and Strange with them. It was another really hard and frustrating five minutes until Strange was able to seal the rip in reality at last. Everything returned to normal and the three immediately got out of there. There was a good twenty minutes of television coverage they could of gotten, and the government would probably be after Wanda. At least Loki had his appearance concealed. They took a portal to Mount Everest, then to a bathroom in some Japanese restaurant, then to some ski mountains in Colorado, and then finally back to the New York Sanctum. This allowed them to be harder to track.

As soon as they got that, Wanda rushed over to the television and turned it to a random news show. It was covering the events that had just happened in San Francisco. Wanda groaned and dragged a hand down her face before shutting the television off.

"They know it was me, but still have no clue where I am unless they put a tracker on me somehow right after we let the barriers down. Which the government probably figured out how to do. We need to be on alert," Wanda stated, annoyed. Loki turned back to his normal Loki appearance. The three then settled in the library to read and to calm their nerves. About an hour later, Wanda looked up from her book.

"So what were you saying about the fire metaphor?" Wanda asked, but Loki never got to answer, as there was a harsh knock on the door. Strange lept over to the window and peered outside before immediately sending Wanda and Loki to the mirror dimension.

"Looks like the feds are here," Loki grimaced, "Come on, let's see what this is about." Wanda and Loki followed Strange down the stairs. It was very weird that nobody was able to see them, but they would deal with it so long as they didn't get arrested. Strange hung up his cloak so it wouldn't attract attention and opened the door.

"Hello, you have reached the residence of Doctor Stephen Strange, how may I assist you at this hour?" Strange asked. Loki snorted and Wanda elbowed him. Loki liked how Strange always answered the door as he answered his phone. The person at the door showed an S.H.I.E.L.D. card and a search warrant.

"We have received anonymous tip offs that Wanda Maximoff and Loki have been residing here and we plan to search this house for them, as they are both fugitives wanted by the government," The person stated. Strange raised his eyebrows at this.

"Be my guest, though I doubt you will find anything of importance," Strange said in a bored tone as though this happened every day. In truth, this only happened about once every five years, but whatever. Strange quickly sent the contents of Loki and Wanda's rooms to the mirror dimension without the people who were now searching the New York Sanctum noticing. The person who had first greeted him at the door brought a phone out of his pocket and walked over to Strange.

"And we have some questions regarding the incident in San Francisco earlier today, also," the man said. Strange indicated for him to go on, "It appears that it is you in this video with Wanda Maximoff and an unidentified male fixing something weird in that park."

"And I live in New York," Strange stated, "How am I supposed to get from San Francisco to New York that fast? Also," Strange zoomed in on the video, "Even if you say that I somehow used a portal like this balloon animal guy did, it looks like they went to somewhere snowy and cold. It's eighty degrees here and sunny. So, no, your reasoning is wrong, sorry to burst your bubble." The man was recording all of that, but Strange figured that he said nothing wrong.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. may do a follow up on this, so be prepared," The man said, "We will not arrest you without appropriate cause. I am sure that you have heard of the Sokovia Accords?" Strange screwed up his face in a way that he hoped would cover up that he had previously read the Accords cover to cover when first helping out Wanda.

"Vaguely," Strange lied, "Wasn't it that thing with the Captain America going all bad or whatever? With the Germany thing?" Thankfully, the man seemed convinced that Strange knew very little.

"Well, it is a law that clearly states that enhanced individuals can only act with the express permission of a panel of the U.N." The agent stated. Strange raised his eyebrows.

"But you know that I'm a licensed surgeon that lives about two thousand miles away from San Fransisco, right?" Strange said as though he was talking to a small child, "And I'm pretty sure that I can't teleport. Also," Strange looked at the man's badge, "Agent Coulson, I try to save lives in the hospital room, not endanger them outside." Agent Coulson turned away to converse with some of the people who had been searching the Sanctum. From what Strange could tell, they had found nothing. It was another five hours of answering annoying questions before everybody left. As soon as he could see the cars drive down the street, he released Wanda and Loki from the mirror dimension as well as their rooms and belongings. They appeared to be playing Go-Fish.

"Hey, Stephen," Wanda said, tossing her cards towards Loki so he could put the rest of the cards back in the box, "It looked like you would be arrested for a moment there. Shocking that you're such a good liar." Strange rolled his eyes at Wanda's snideness. And then, suddenly, something crashed through the overhead skylight. Strange snapped, causing him to change into his robes, and the magical trio rushed over to where the hole in the stairs was. To Strange's shock and Loki's fear, it appeared to be Bruce Banner. The man gasped and completed his transformation from the Hulk.

"Thanos is coming- Wait, Loki?" Banner said in shock. Loki blushed and then immediately registered the emergency.

"Oh, god," Loki breathed, while Wanda used her powers to give Banner a change of clothes and to get him out of the hole he had created. Loki then turned to Strange and looked down at where the time stone was held, "He's coming for the stones. I thought it would be a decade at least." Strange and Wanda looked confused.

"Thanos," Banner elaborated, "An alien dude that's collecting all of the Infinity Stones and is going to use them to wipe out half of the population." Wanda and Strange then paled. They knew what the Infinity Stones could do. This would be such a wild ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Shortly after becoming Spiderman, Peter Parker arrives at the Avengers Compound after swinging a little too far.**

**Word Limit: 1100-1200**

**Word Count: 1124**

**A/N: I own nothing. If you could give me some prompts, that would be cool. This is a short one today, but I was already so behind on updating.**

Peter Parker was having a pretty crappy day. Well, it started off well. Flash had mostly left him alone and he had gotten a one hundred on the project he did with Ned. He didn't miss his train for once and managed to be on time for Phys Ed. And then it all went wrong when Peter had an encounter with the Vulture after school over the Hudson River.

See, Peter had been eating a sandwich in the park when he noticed some weird dude with wings flying overhead. He decided to investigate it and got in a little over his head. Long story short, the day ended with a little skirmish over the Hudson in a helicopter and Peter being flung off the helicopter in question after it traveled out of New York City and into more rural areas.

Yeah, this was a very crappy day.

Still feeling rather disoriented, Peter managed to use his webs to slow himself down by grabbing onto the surrounding trees. But he couldn't slow himself down fast enough. The trees cleared and Peter could fell himself going through some kind of invisible barrier (God, that really hurt) before crashing through glass into a building (God, that really, really hurt). Peter groaned and rolled over onto his back. The last thing he heard before passing out was a man's voice saying, "This place gets weirder every day."

…

Natasha and Clint were having a fairly good afternoon tea at Clint's insistence. According to him, tea calmed nerves and warmed you up. Natasha didn't think that they needed to be warmed up anymore (They had just had a sparring session) but humored her friend. The ginger was rather good, but Natasha wasn't about to admit that. They were sitting at the side table in the large training room of the Avengers Compound when the glass suddenly smashed and the alarm blared. Natasha and Clint rushed over to the now broken window to see somebody in a red and blue onesie lying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass.

"This place gets weirder every day," Clint muttered. Natasha glared at him and stepped over to the glass to check the person's pulse. Upon closer inspection, Natasha gasped and pulled back. Clint, who had taken out his phone to get Bruce and Tony up from the labs, asked, "What is it?" before realizing what Natasha did.

"It's that vigilante from NYC," Natasha stated, "Get Bruce up here. Now." But Clint didn't have to do anything, as the entirety of the Avengers had come upstairs after hearing the alarm blaring.

"My god," Steve said, stopping in his tracks, "That's the-"

"Yes, we know," Natasha cut him off, "Bruce, get your little doctor skills over here."

…

When Peter woke up, he was lying on his back in a different room. He jerked up despite still feeling incredibly groggy and tried to get off of the bed he was in, but a different man's voice stopped him.

"Be careful. You just flew through a state of the art barrier and crashed through a window. I patched you up as best as I could, but you shouldn't be swinging around Queens any time soon," the man said. Peter turned his head around to see BRUCE BANNER sitting in an armchair. Peter's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Sitting right in front of him was one of the most brilliant people on Earth. He had done a paper in elementary school about why Bruce Banner was his hero.

"I need to get home," Peter said awkwardly, recovering from his fanboying, "My aunt will get really worried." Dr. Banner smiled and shook his head.

"We called your aunt already. She was an emergency contact on your phone. Needless to say, you have a lot of explaining to do," Dr. Banner said absentmindedly, "But we want to know why you were swinging around the Avengers Compound." Peter's heart began to race. This was the Avengers Compound. And they knew about his powers.

"I wasn't swinging around the Avengers Compound," Peter muttered, adding under his breath, "I was swinging around Queens and then got tossed off a helicopter." Dr. Banner's eyes widened in alarm. Peter had not meant for him to hear that last part.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why the heck were you on a helicopter?" Dr. Banner asked, "Was is that weird Spiderman stuff?" Peter paled. Of course they knew he was Spiderman. And Aunt May probably did also.

"I-I'm not Spid-derman," Peter tried, perfectly aware that he had pretty much just admitted to it for a few seconds before. Bruce rolled his eyes and was about to contradict Peter before a new voice came ringing out in the room.

"I call bull," Tony Stark came into the room, popping open a Diet Coke. Peter tried to stop his mouth from dropping to the floor, "You came here in the Spiderman suit that we had seen on the news." Peter swallowed and blushed. After a rather long and awkward silence that was only broken by the beeping of heart monitors, Tony took a long sip of his Diet Coke and asked Peter, "Peter Parker, right? I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run a face scan. Got back with some pretty interesting results. I used to work with your parents." Peter sat there, not really knowing what to say. Bruce had turned to the computer and had started typing something.

"When can I go home?" Peter asked, "I need to study for an algebra quiz." Bruce and Tony shared a look and Peter knew what they were going to say before they did.

"You've been knocked out for two days," Bruce said bluntly, "It's Saturday." Peter jumped out of bed at the protest of Bruce and Tony's amusement.

"WHAT?" Peter asked in alarm, "I can't miss anymore school or I'll be really behind!" Tony rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"It's two days, kid," Tony said dismissively. Bruce shot him a look that clearly said to get some tact.

"And I had that presentation with Ned and I missed Decathlon and OH MY GOD AUNT MAY WILL BE FURIOUS!" Peter fretted. Tony tried to hide his smirk. He had never met a kid who was annoyed at missing school. Then again, he did try to avoid children as much as possible.

"We already called her and explained the situation. She is angry with you, but she's also wondering some of the same things that we are. Namely, how has a fourteen year old boy such as yourself managed to fight crime and not get severely injured before," Dr. Banner prompted. Peter sighed and began to tell the story from start to finish. This would take a while...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title because I feel like it: In which Peter and Shuri are master hacker people**

**Prompt: ****Shuri and Peter having to save the rest of the Avengers team.**

**Word Limit: 2000+**

**Word Count: 2112**

**A/N: Thanks to reviewer Miva for the prompt. I know that I haven't updated in so long, but I was feeling very stressed and unmotivated, therefore deciding to take a break until June, when I will try to restart my regular schedule.**

Peter Parker was having a very good day. It was one of his weekly "Hi Avengers" trips and he was chilling in one of the many labs of Stark Tower with Shuri. Shuri and Peter had immediately hit it off after a particularly interesting visit that ended with King T'Challa stuck to the wall (Peter didn't want to think about that. Shuri loved to remind him of it). Ever since, Shuri had bugged her brother to let her hang out with the Avengers at times when Peter was conveniently there also. She did constantly complain about the Stark Enterprises lab equipment being so outdated, but there really was no malice behind the comments. It was more of a running joke between the two as of right now.

This day in particular, Peter and Shuri were bringing up memes on Mr. Stark's hologram projector things. They had told Mr. Stark and T'Challa that they were constructing a new Artificial Intelligence, so the two knew to leave them alone, lest they risk messing up concentration. But the room was now soundproofed thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Peter and Shuri were far from focused.

"Wooaaah, we're halfway there, woooaaaaah, Squidward on a chair!" Peter yelled in tune with the YouTube video that was blasting. Shuri doubled over in hysterics at the assault of her ears.

"Next meme!" Shuri laughed, clapping her hands with each word. Peter chuckled and swiped left on the hologram. What popped up was a picture of Jimin from BTS with what the two called his reflective "oh god what did i just do" face. Peter giggled and swiped again, revealing the oh so familiar Hit or Miss meme.

"Noooooo!" Shuri shouted over the sounds of the video that were being blasted through the speakers, "My ears! Please not now!" Peter laughed and shut the hologram off before collapsing into one of the swivel chairs.

"We should probably go downstairs before they get suspicious," Peter wheezed. Shuri nodded and the two left the room, being sure to replace the search history with something more related to Artificial Intelligence in case Mr. Stark decided to ask.

"Squidward," Shuri whispered ominously. Peter rolled his eyes and opened the door to the stairwell that had to go up at least fifty floors from where they were as of right now. They walked up two flights of stairs and entered the kitchen, where Steve was normally playing Go Fish with Bucky, Sam, and Vision at this time of day. Wanda should have been talking about some new movie with Natasha and Clint. Mr. Stark should have been debating about advanced technology with T'Challa and Rhodey.

But nobody was there. The normally bustling kitchen was empty of all life forms. Peter scrunched up his nose. That was odd.

"FRIDAY? Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter called up to the ceiling. There was no response. Peter sighed, "FRIDAY is down, which either means that somebody shut FRIDAY off or FRIDAY is generally annoyed with us." Shuri huffed in annoyance and brought out her laptop.

"This had better not be a prank," Shuri muttered, "Let's try to hack into FRIDAY to get her working." Peter nodded in agreement and brought out his laptop. After a few minutes and a lot of typing, an error alert popped up onto both of their screens.

"Unable to access, firewall in place... the heck?" Peter muttered, "I'm going to try to pull up the security camera footage, you try to get through the firewall." Shuri nodded. About ten minutes later, Peter placed his computer on the table so Shuri could see the securtiy footage he had pulled up. Shuri looked at the screen and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"They were right here," Shuri muttered.

"No, that's what's strange. Look at the time stamp," Peter said. Shuri looked to the corner and gasped.

"That's right now," Shuri said, to which Peter responded, "No dip, Sherlock."

"Try to change the channel. I'm almost through this firewall."

"Fine, whatever. Oh, here's a different one," Peter said, "Actually, never mind, this is from ten minutes in the future. Somebody must have replaced all of the security footage."

"I got through. FRIDAY should be working now. Hey FRI?" Shuri yelled to the ceiling.

"Yes, Shuri?" FRIDAY'S voice came through the seemingly invisible speakers. Peter and Shuri sighed in relief before realizing that they should not have had to reactivate FRIDAY in the first place.

"Where is Mr. Stark?" Shuri asked. It was about twenty seconds before FRIDAY responded.

"I am afraid that, as of twenty minutes ago, I have no way of knowing. Somebody hacked into me and replaced all video and audio footage from the past twenty minutes with footage that had already been received. However, I believe that the data may be encrypted somewhere in my memory. My hacking abilities have been disabled," FRIDAY stated. Peter paled as he realized that this was most definitely not a prank.

"Okay," Peter sighed as he pulled up the file that FRIDAY had sent to his computer, stared at the lines of code, and looked back to Shuri, "This should take at least thirty minutes. Can you run a list of all possible scenarios with FRIDAY?" Shuri nodded once and continued to converse with the A.I. Peter ran his fingers through his hair and analyzed the code in front of him. Whoever did this was very skilled with technology. Or they had just taken a summer coding course in fifth grade, Peter had no clue.

Thirty minutes later, Peter finally finished decrypting the file. Shuri and FRIDAY had come up with twenty different possible scenarios at this point and had made a convenient little list.

"Shuri, I got it," Peter yelled before muttering, "Squidward give me strength." Shuri rushed to his side and Peter rewound the footage to about an hour ago. It showed the Avengers in their usual spots. And then they all disappeared, leaving the room empty.

"Scan for heat signatures," Shuri suggested. Peter typed something into the computer and the video changed to show signs of heat in the room. Peter rewound the video.

"So it seems completely normal," Peter said, pointing to the screen, "And then some kind of what looks like gas fills the room, turning the heat in the room to blue. And then everybody disappears." Shuri scrunched up her nose.

"Could that be the Tesseract? We know that it can teleport people," Shuri stated. Peter turned of the heat signature scan and rewound the footage yet again. This time, he kept an eye on the corners of the footage and noticed something bright blue slide across the floor right before the Avengers disappeared. Shuri muttered, "Fantastic, Infinity Stones." Peter ignored this.

"Hey, FRI? Can you run a scan for any of the Avengers in the tower after," Peter checked the time stamp, "5:26?" A few seconds later, FRIDAY responded negatively. Peter and Shuri sighed loudly.

"Loki was in possession of the Tesseract last, correct? Where do you think he would be? Asgard?" Shuri asked. Peter nodded.

"Maybe. Or, hold up a second," Peter googled something on his computer, "Or in NYC." He turned the computer towards Shuri to show a live feed of a battle between Loki and the Avengers happening in Central Park, a battle the Avengers were definitely losing.

"Well, we know where they are. Suit up, we need to go," Shuri stated. The two pressed bracelets on their wrists and their suits seemed to grow over their bodies. Peter opened the window and looked at Shuri expectantly.

"What? Do you expect me to fly?" Shuri asked.

"No, get on my back and I can swing us over there," Peter stated as though this happened every day. Shuri blushed and crossed her arms.

"I am not riding on your back," Shuri stated with finality before seeing Peter's glare and muttering, "Okay, whatever." The two then swung out the window.

It only took about a minute to reach Central Park at the rate Peter was swinging with his webs. When they arrived at Central Park, the Avengers were very clearly almost subdued by Loki using his mind control scepter. Shuri rolled her eyes.

"I feel pity for whoever thought designing an all powerful scepter out of wood was a good idea," Shuri said, "That is such a poor design. I can think of at least twenty ways to fix it off the top of my head." Peter chuckled. Loki hadn't spotted them sitting in a tree yet, so they still had some time.

"Do you have that sand projection thing?" Peter asked. Shuri nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well..."

…

Immediately after Peter explained the plan to Shuri, they put it into action. Shuri launched a sand projection into the air and projected a giant picture of Squidward.

"I am Squidward, you're rightful ruler, and have come to put a stop to this nonsense!" Peter yelled, magnifying his voice so it would be able to be heard all around the park. They would be talking about this one for decades. Needless to say, Loki was rather distracted by this and dropped to his knees in horror. However, he quickly realized that it was only sand and continued on with mind controlling Clint to shoot arrows at the nearly subdued Cap.

But this did distract all of his alien forces for much longer. They stood still for so long, staring in horror at Squidward, that it was almost something laughable.

Peter and Shuri took advantage of this by first webbing up the monsters and then blasting their heads off, courtesy of Shuri's wonderful blasters. It seemed to be too easy, and nearly all of the monsters were incapacitated.

And then they saw the flying animal robot thing.

"Well, crap," Peter stated. By now, all of the Avengers were down and Loki was proclaiming himself the leader of Earth. He still hadn't noticed Peter and Shuri, who were now in a different tree that looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"You go inside it's mouth and plant grenades," Shuri said, "Web the mouth open. If it snaps down onto you, your suit should protect you from a brunt of the damage." Before Peter could respond, Shuri jumped into action by firing blaster shots at Loki. These caught him off guard, especially since he was in the middle of his speech.

"Midgardian, I demand that you stand down!" Loki yelled, raising his scepter. Shuri blasted his scepter and the wood shattered and splintered.

"Wood sucks for building weapons," Shuri stated. Just then, Loki teleported behind her. Shuri whipped around and shot at him again, hitting his knee. Loki glared at her and popped out of existence again.

"Squidward, this is your problem now," Shuri muttered, controlling the sand projector so that it would spin around wherever Loki teleported. Peter needed to get that monster thing down soon, as it was now diving down to protect it's boss.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to get into the flying monster lizard thing's mouth without being crushed to death. He shot webs at it, successfully forming a mouth opener thing like what was seen in those Godzilla movies.

"Almost inside... oh this is disgusting," Peter yelled into the comms. Shuri grunted back. Peter took that as a signal to hurry up.

"Okay, okay, grenades," Peter muttered, flinging the explosives down the monster's throat. It roared in frustration and finally broke down the webs that were keeping it's mouth open.

"Crap," Peter muttered. The explosives would go off in about fifteen seconds, "Okay, Karen, please engage fireproof-ness or whatever can protect me from explosives." Right after that, the monster blew up. Peter tumbled through the air before skidding to a halt right in front of Shuri.

"Ow," Peter groaned before hopping back up.

"Web Loki up," Shuri yelled, "He's in the middle of that sandstorm- no, that one- whatever, he's in the middle of a sandstorm." Peter nodded and swung towards the sandstorm.

"Cloaking protocol," Peter yelled over the rush of wind. Peter shot webs at Loki, who had not been expecting him. In moments, Loki was unable to teleport and fully subdued. Peter yelled into the comms, "Shuri, he's down!" Shuri let down the sandstorm.

The other Avengers were just now waking up. Peter and Shuri rolled their eyes.

"What the heck?" Natasha muttered before hopping up from the ground. She walked over to Loki and poked him in the nose. He only glared, unable to do anything else. Natasha then looked over to Peter and Shuri, who were using Shuri's sand projections to project more memes. Natasha sighed and shook her head. Those kids were smarter than most gave them credit for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:The magic trio fighting to see who is the strongest mage while the rest of the Avengers watch after Endgame but with Tony and Natasha being alive.**

**Word Limit: 1600-1700**

**Word Count: 1746**

**A/N: Oh, I have returned after two weeks. I'm only going to update this if I get motivation, but it is complete otherwise. I own nothing. Thanks to reviewer Miva for the prompt.**

"Loki, I know that it's just a projection of yourself breathing down my neck," Wanda rolled her eyes, not looking up from her book. She was currently in the main living room of the newly rebuilt Avengers Compound, sitting in on one of the many squishy armchairs whilst reading _Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight. _It was a fairly interesting read. Wanda could sense Loki sneaking up behind her, hoping to startle her into attacking him, but being immune to attack because it was only an incredibly realistic projection of himself there. She wasn't falling for that again. Loki (the real one this time) came around the corner where he was hiding.

Everybody had thought Loki to be dead. Even Thor, the most hopeful of them all. Well, Stephen knew that he was alive, but he kept so many secrets that Wanda was beginning to lose count. So it was rather surprising and disconcerting to see him show up on the doorstep one day, pleading a truce with the Avengers. As it could turn out, he was alive this whole time, but was drifting between dimensions without any sense of who he was, as his appearance would change from stress at random moments. Loki still had not a clue how he got back, but Tony was working on some theories with Bruce.

Wanda and Stephen had mostly ignored the arrival at first, finding the newcomer to be arrogant and frustrating, choosing instead to host private intellectual debates over these German literature books Wanda had found in the local library. After all, they didn't need some new person intruding on their rather content friendship. But, eventually, Loki had worked his way into the situation and the three became inseparable. On missions, they were their own little magic squad, as Tony had nicknamed them. And that brought them to now, with Loki trying to surprise Wanda without any success.

"I'm never going to get you again, am I?" Loki asked in exasperation. Wanda shook her head and marked her place in her book before putting it aside. She then stood up and flicked Loki in the face to test if it was the real him. It was.

"You are very predictable," Wanda shrugged, "It's kind of sad." Loki huffed in annoyance and grabbed his book from the side table. Wanda snapped her fingers and the book rushed through the air to her. Loki glared at her and she smiled slyly. "So predictable," Wanda whispered ominously before flinging the book back towards Loki, who caught it with a scoff.

"I bet I could beat you in a duel anytime," Loki muttered, pretending to read but really looking up over the top of his book to see Wanda's reaction. She scoffed and stood up, conjuring a portal with the sling ring Stephen had been training her to use. Stephen then tumbled through the portal to land on one of the couches. Wanda stepped up to him and snapped in his face, causing the older man to abruptly stand up. It was still early in the morning, so he must have still been sleeping when Wanda formed the portal.

"Wanda, I told you to not portal me anywhere before six o'clock," Stephen groaned, "What do you guys need?" Loki looked at Wanda in confusion, to which she returned a devious smile.

"Loki has decided to challenge me to a magic duel and I just really would hate for you to get shut out of this situation, dearest Stephen," Wanda said innocently, flicking her wrist, successfully shoving all of the furniture against the walls to make a huge open foyer. Stephen rolled his eyes at the two.

"Okay, whatever, just let me get coffee first," Stephen muttered, stumbling a few paces before straightening out and walking towards the kitchen. Loki looked at Wanda in disbelief.

"Really, Wanda? That isn't what I meant," Loki tried, but Wanda ignored him. Once she had her mind set to something, it was nearly impossible to deter her. Also, Loki did know deep down that, by suggesting that he would win a duel, he was provoking a duel in the first place. Wanda grabbed her phone and typed something into it, making it so _Don't Stop Believing _looped through the speakers at maximum volume. Within a minute, all of the Avengers had stumbled into the main living room feigning frustration at the loud noise that woke them from their sleep.

Wanda knew that it really wasn't sleep. She knew that Tony and Bruce were hiding from all of their problems in the lab, that Natasha was distracting herself with S.H.I.E.L.D. filing systems, that Rhodey was working on government reports, that Steve was rereading his books on psychology for about the tenth time, that Clint was exploring the air vents, that Thor was exploring YouTube, that T'Challa was going on extra missions as the Black Panther, that Sam was polishing and re-polishing his wings, and that Loki was simply staring off into space. Stephen was the only one who didn't wait until he passed out from sheer exhaustion to sleep, but Stephen's astral form was still active whenever his body wasn't. Wanda just stayed up reading and trashy, fluffy novel she could find. It wasn't healthy, but none of them wanted to be a hypocrite and call the others out for something they always did.

"What do you need at this lovely hour?" Tony asked sarcastically. Wanda could see the question visible on the other's faces. Stephen entered the room again, now wearing his sorcerer robes and the Cloak of Levitation, casually sipping his coffee out of the mug that had the Dungeons and Dragons logo on it.

"We're having a battle to see who's the strongest mage," Wanda stated cheerfully, "Loki gave me the wonderful idea just a few minutes ago." Loki looked like he was about to protest, but saw that there was no use in getting everyone out of bed for nothing at all. Tony looked resigned and collapsed onto one of the couches that was shoved against the walls. The others rolled their eyes and followed suit.

"I bet on Maximoff. Two dollars," Clint muttered to Thor, who looked extremely offended that Clint wasn't thinking that Loki would win.

"I bet Loki," Thor decided. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious bias. Stephen drained the rest of his coffee and set the cup down on one of the many side tables. The magic trio came to stand in a triangle around the room, equal distance between them while the Avengers continued to place bets on who would win the fight. Wanda raised her hands for attention, and silence fell almost immediately.

"Rules, okay, um, you can gang up on each other, don't kill or maim or seriously injure each other, yield or whatever if you feel like it, and winner gets bragging rights," Wanda stated, looking around the room, "I think I got everything... Oh, also don't kill, maim, or seriously injure innocent bystanders 'cause that would suck for them. Nat, call out start when you feel like it." Natasha grinned at the younger girl. She hadn't placed any bets, but Wanda had the power of the Mystic Arts and red energy harnessing mind stone magic on her side.

"Go!" Natasha yelled, and the fight commenced.

Wanda and Stephen shared a glance, agreeing in a split second to team up to take out Loki, who was probably able to resist a one person attack but wouldn't expect two people to be casting spells at him at once. Wanda picked up her book with her magic and chucked it at Stephen, who portaled it away. Wanda then opened a portal above Loki's head and the hardback book was dumped onto his head. Loki yelled out in pain, and Stephen used the distraction to conjure magic ropes to tie him up. He broke through them almost immediately, but he had to recover for a few seconds. This allowed Stephen to conjure shields around him and Wanda.

Loki began pelting spells at the two, and they were slowly breaking down the barrier, but Stephen ran across the room and downed the rest of his coffee before rushing back to reinforce the shields. However, Wanda had already let them down.

Her plan was to make it look like she was teaming up with Stephen, but then turn on him, use his shock to defeat Loki, and then battle it out with him. It seemed to be working so far, as Loki had begun to pelt spells at Stephen, not noticing Wanda pelting spells at him. Eventually, Wanda was able to throw Loki into the other room and lock the door using her magic, as well as stop his teleporting abilities.

Now, it was just Wanda and Stephen. They stood still for a moment before hopping into action, building shields to prevent the other from incapacitating them, but still breaking down those shields almost immediately. It was a very impressive display to the audience.

Wanda then noticed Stephen making the hand motions to create a portal behind her to take her by surprise. With a flick of her hand, Wanda removed the sling ring from his hands and slammed it against the wall, causing it to break into a ton of pieces. Stephen gave her an annoyed look, as he would now have to get yet another one from Wong, who hated when he lost important stuff. Wanda was planning on recording the conversation to watch with Natasha later.

However, Wanda still had her sling ring and opened a portal behind Stephen. He turned around almost immediately, but she was able to use her mind control to make him fall to the floor, sleeping. Then, Loki burst through the door confining him and yelled, "I surrender! I yield! Oh, Stephen lost? Nice, I get five bucks from Natasha." Natasha rolled her eyes at him. She hadn't made a bet with him, and she never would have bet on Stephen.

Wanda woke Stephen up and asked, "You yield, right?" Stephen swallowed hard and nodded. Wanda smiled and stepped up to face the rest of the crowd.

"Exchange your bet money or beg Tony for some now, I'm going to finish my book," Wanda stated, picking up her book and heading to her room. Everybody turned to Tony expectantly, who rolled his eyes and stood up.

"This is on you guys," Tony stated, leaving the room. Everybody in the room groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: ****More memes and airport battle stuff, though it ends sadly**

**Word Limit: 2000-2100**

**Word Count: 2065**

**A/N: Looks like I got motivation again. I own nothing, like always. It's hot and I've lost control of my life, so I'm coping by going on a ten hour Friends marathon. Help.**

"Underoos!"

Peter sighed and yawned loudly before standing up, revealing himself from his hiding place, and screaming, "What do you need Mr. Stark?" He had stayed up the entire night writing Star Wars fan fiction and was rather tired. But hey, at least he had two followers now. The first was Ned. Mr. Stark scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Kid, we went over the signal already," Tony sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just get over here and we proceed as planned." Peter rolled his eyes underneath the mask. This was getting a bit ridiculous. He should have been Minecraft Roleplaying with Ned.

"No," Peter yelled back simply

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mr. Stark shot back. When Peter didn't respond, Steve looked at Tony with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Looks like you got some good recruits," Steve teased, but he didn't get to hear a response because Peter threw an ipod at the back of his head so that it shattered on his helmet before shooting webs at him so that he was up to his waist in web fluid.

"Hope you like Taylor Swift," Peter said cheerfully, skipping over to the group of heroes, noticing how Mr. Stark was looking at him incredulously. Peter shrugged and said, "Hey, I just gave you a diversion. Thank me later. I like those conconut truffle things." An arrow whizzed by and Peter caught it in his hand, examining it for a moment before yelling over Mr. Stark's shoulder, "I think that you're on your last explosive now. Gotta make it count!" He then threw the arrow at the ground and covered it in web fluid so the huge explosion it promised was just like a little candle.

Just then, Peter's spider sense tingled and he shot a web behind his back, freezing the settings button on the ant guy's suit. He then turned around and gave the guy a hard look, "Seriously man? At least save it until I beat you in poker. Then I would deserve it." And then Cap broke loose and the fight started.

"What do I do?" Peter asked Mr. Stark.

" What we discussed!" Mr. Stark said in exasperation before flying away. Peter shook his head and sighed. He hadn't been listening when they were discussing the battle plan. He also needed a new iPod now. Peter began skipping up to where he had noticed the Falcon earlier, launching himself onto the side window, internally grinning when the two men stopped and stared in shock at the sight before them. Peter knocked on the window once. Twice. And then he smashed through it and swung to rest on one of the supporting beams of the building.

"Hey guys," Peter said cheerfully, his legs swinging in the air, "What did I miss?" The Falcon and who Peter could only assume to be Bucky exchanged looks, clearly silently planning out the best way to take Peter down. Peter ignored his spider sense screaming and tossed a cookie down to the two, saying, "They're gluten free. Looked up your allergies and decided on a compromise. Baked 'em myself. Last night. I was bored. My fan fiction wasn't coming along too well. I was trying to nail Luke's relationship with Han, but the sex scenes didn't work out well," Peter looked down at the two men, "What, did you want me to ship Luke and Leia? Sorry, no."

It was then that Bucky threw a beam at his head, Peter jerking out of the way just in time. God, he hated and loved his senses so much. Peter jumped into action, shooting webs at the two that now seemed to be his enemies while keeping on the same beam as before. Within moments, they were tied up. Peter looked at his web shooters, feeling a sense of foreboding. If he ran out of web fluid when he was in the air...

"Okay, this was fun, not coming back for more!" Peter said, recovering quickly and swinging out the hole he had previously made in the window. He wasn't coming back. But they sure would be. Once Peter got outside, he looked around and assessed the situation before deciding to just go along with fate and to swing and see what happens. It was then that Captain America threw his shield at the web and Peter fell to the ground, rolling forwards to absorb the impact. He ended up on top of one of those hallways that you use to get onto planes.

"Stand down kid," Captain America growled. Peter rolled his eyes under the suit.

"What are you gonna do? Yell at me?" Peter taunted before making his body shake and his eyes go wide, looking over Cap's shoulder in what would appear to be horror. He whispered, "Squidward..." in a shaky voice, getting Cap to look over his shoulder, providing the distraction necessary to swing down and kick him in the head, causing the far older man to tumble onto the pavement.

"Sam, can you take care of this," Cap growled into his earpiece, sizing Peter up, "Beetle?" Peter audibly scoffed and swung down again so he was hanging in front of Cap's face.

"Come on dude, it's a spider," Peter pointed out before bringing himself back up. A newer voice then sounded in his ear.

"Web fluid levels dangerously low," the A.I. said in the suit. Peter sighed. If he could just get to his bag, he could replenish it. But he couldn't do that without swinging anywhere. Just then, the Falcon swept him up from where he was standing on top of the weird airplane hallway thing. Peter opened his eyes against the wind and realized that he was facing the Falcon in the face.

"Hey dude. I don't think you ate that cookie," Peter grinned.

"Are we really still on that same topic?" Falcon asked in exasperation, flying higher and higher as Peter drew back his feet more and more.

Peter responded to the question with, "Oh, I put a powerful sedative in it. You know, a fail safe, I shove it into your mouth. Don't worry, I won't do it right now, that would be suicide."

"How do you know that you won't die either way?" Falcon asked with a sneer as they piloted around the now giant figure of the bug guy, trying to shoot down Colonel Rhodes.

"I don't." Peter said simply before using the leverage he had gathered and the sheer rush of adrenaline to swing himself over the man's body so he was essentially riding on the man's back. Peter examined the machinery before deciding to just rip of the plate and shoot the last of his webs at the wiring inside, causing the wings to short circuit.

"Peter, you are out of web fluid," The lady in the suit warned him, but it was too late and Peter ignored the alert either way. Falcon managed to land on the ant dude's helmet, but he had been shooting with a taser at Peter in the process of getting him off his back, and one of those struck home.

Peter shuddered as the electricity coursed through his body, short circuiting his suit. He swayed a bit before falling off the helmet of the ant dude, plummeting through who knew how many feet of air before crashing hard into the concrete and blacking out for a moment.

Tony looked over from where he was trying to stop Steve from getting to the Quinjet along with his little crew and saw the kid doing something to the wiring of Sam's wings. Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at his antics before reassuring himself that the kid would be fine. Nothing would happen to him that would cause him to unlock the rage that would be hidden inside the normally nice May. Tony shuddered. That was a thought. And then the kid fell.

Tony froze for a moment, giving Wanda the leverage she needed to throw him using her magic into one of those airplane hallways. Tony got straight back up and flew to where Peter had hit the ground, leaving a small crater behind his still developing body. Tony got out of his suit and kneeled next to Peter, whose breath was coming in short gasps.

"Damn it," Tony growled, taking the mask off of the kid's face, "Friday, scan for vitals."

"Weak heartbeat detected. Blood loss is detected around the abdomen," Friday stated, using her most soothing voice for the gravity of the situation. Peter then opened his eyes and realized that Mr. Stark was standing over him.

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter said in a strangled voice, attempting to sound stronger than he felt, which was like an elephant was parked on his chest.

"Kid, hang on for me," Tony said, "Friday, dial emergency services." He then turned his attention back to the broken teen on the ground, deflating the suit so it came off of the kid, only to notice that a taser barb was sticking out of his abdomen and that it had cut him when he fell. It had happened right before. Falcon had been fighting him last. Tony swallowed back his anger and looked up to see that the fighting had stopped, everyone staring at the teen on the ground. Rhodey looked at Tony with a blazing look in his eyes.

"How old is he, Tony?" Rhodey asked in a calm voice, keeping the fire apparent in his eyes and body language out of his voice, "Do you need me to call anybody for him?" Tony took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fifteen," Tony said quietly, "Call his aunt. Make up a story, any story." Rhodey grabbed Tony's phone from his suit and clicked the contact that he thought mostly aligned with what Tony had told him. Rhodey stepped aside to make the call and Tony turned his attention back to Peter.

"Sorry 'bout the cookies, Mr. Falcon. You know I was joking, right? 'Bout the sedative?" Peter closed his eyes again. Sam nodded and tears welled up in his eyes that were blinked away almost immediately. If the kid died it was his fault. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have- no, this shouldn't have happened. It should have stopped.

"I'm sorry," Sam croaked, but Tony held up his hand to stop him.

"Save it," Tony said harshly.

"Nah, it's okay. It's fine. I've been tased a lot before. Yeah, had this weird encounter with these people posing as police officers and they had pepper spray and everything. I've also fallen from the top of the Empire State. Well, I jumped, but that was to test out my powers. That was cool," Peter murmered feverishly. Tony looked up when Rhodey returned.

"I told her it was a bus accident," Rhodey said without Tony even having to ask. And then Peter's breathing stopped.

"Friday?" Tony yelled.

"Perform CPR. Actually, find someone who knows what they're doing and have them do it." Tony was on the brink of a full on panic attack at this point. Steve pushed Tony out of the way and started doing chest compressions as everybody else looked on in horror.

"Come on kid," Steve hissed through his teeth. He could feel several of the kid's ribs crack from the pressure, but he didn't stop until he felt Bucky's hand against his arm.

"He's gone," Bucky said, his lips pressed so tightly together that they were white. Steve let his hands fall to his sides and stared at the dead body in front of him. He was too young. Part of Steve wanted to blame Tony, but the more reasonable part said that he had heard of a vigilante named Spider-man far before then. He looked around him. Wanda was crying on Natasha's shoulder while Clint rubbed her shoulder soothingly, a hard look on his face. Rhodey was coaching Tony through a panic attack. T'Challa was talking to someone on his phone. Sam was staring at the kid. Vision was still, mechanical eyes far away.

None of them thought it would come to this. A fifteen year old dying because of an argument that wasn't even his. Because he was drawn into matters he was too young for, but nobody cared because a mask covered it all.

Silence fell.

And it wasn't broken.


End file.
